bezaubernde_jeanniefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jeannie im Nachtclub
}} Inhaltsangabe Teaser Tony Nelson geht zu einem Flugzeug und klettert über eine Leiter ins Cockpit. Ein Techniker gibt ihm, nachdem er eingestiegen ist den Helm, welchen sich Tony aufsetzt. Anschließend startet das Flugzeug und steigt in die Lüfte. Später sieht man eine Flugzeugstaffel. Dann landes Tony wieder und wird von Major Roger Healy abgeholt. In Tonys Haus, bittet Roger Tony um Hilfe, damit ein Mädchen mit ihr ausgeht. Er meint, dass er seit zwei Monaten alles versucht hat, mit Blumen und Pralinen. Jeannie meint, dass sie ihm vielleicht nicht traut. Roger meint, dass er sie zur Premiere ins Cocoa Beach Cabana eingeladen hat. Nelson kann ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Jeannie meint, dass sie nie bei der Premiere eines Nachtclubs war und es ein großer Spaß werden würde. Da erscheint Jeannies Schwester und versteckt sich hinter einer Wand. Bald verschwindet sie wieder. Obwohl Tony schwört jemanden gesehen zu haben, meint Roger, dass er es sich nur eingebildet hat. Roger besteht darauf, dass er und Jeannie ihn begleiten, damit er und Jeannie sich wegblinzeln können. Jeannie ist schon euphorisch, dass sie in einen Nightclub gehen. Daher blinzelt sie sich nach Paris um ein Kleid auszusuchen. Jeannie verschwindet. Da erscheint wieder Jeannies Schwester und meint, dass sie eine Woche Zeit hat, es zu planen. Sie will Tony dieses mal jedoch nicht wieder tiefgefrieren, rösten oder in einen Vogelkäfig stecken. Akt I Bei der NASA telefoniert Dr. Bellows derweil mit einem Major, als es klopft. Nachdem er aufgelegt hat, bittet er den Besucher herein. Jeannies Schwester tritt ein und meint, dass ihr niemand gesagt hat, dass er so stattlich ist. Dr. Bellows meint, dass sie sich wohl nicht kennen und die Frau stellt sich als Miss Jones vor. Bellows meint, dass er ein verheirateter Mann ist. Sie meint, dass Miss Bonnie Greer auftreten könnte, weil sie ihre Managerin ist. Er und noch einige hohe Tiere sollten zur Premiere kommen. Sie gibt ihm daraufhin zwei Eintrittskarten. Major Nelson und Healy kommen auch. Jones meint, dass sie auch kommen wird. Nelson und Healy reden derweil. Nelson zieht derweil seinen Anzug an. Er ruft nach Jeannie, weil er etwas mit ihr besprechen muss. Da kommt Jeannie in einem weißen Kleid. Sie fragt, ob es ihrem Meister gefällt. Er bestätigt. Nelson meint, dass er fürchtet, dass sie nicht mitgehen kann. Dr. Bellows geht auch in den Nachtclub. Sie beschwert sich nun, dass sie drei Tage in Paris war um dieses Kleid zu finden und sich den ganzen Nachmittag zurecht gemacht hat. Nelson weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Healy meint, dass dort viele Leute sind und er nicht mit ihr gesehen werden will. Nelson erwidert, dass er das nicht brauchte. Healy geht sich umsehen. Nelson will sich entschuldigen. Jeannie ist verärgert. Sie läuft dann die Treppe hoch. Nelson meint noch, dass er mit ihr morgen überall hingeht. Jedoch hört Jeannie das nicht mehr. Jeannies Schwester beobachtet dies währendessen und meint, dass Schritt 2 seinen lauf nimmt. Im Embassy Club tritt derweil Dave Barry auf. Er meint, dass es eine Freude ist in Florida zu sein. Seine Frau hat den Wagen von Kalifornien nach Florida gefahren ist und die kurvige Bergstraße hervorragend gefanen ist. Nelson, Healy, Bellows und zwei Frauen gehen rein. Jeannies Schwester erscheint derweil in der Umkleide von Bonnie Greer. Sie meint, dass sie ihr Ersatz ist und er auch erforderlich ist. Dann lässt sie die Stimme der Frau verschwinden. Jeannie meint, dass sie eine Kehlkopfentzündung hat und zeitweilig bewusstlos ist. Sie soll keine Heulsuse sein und morgen sei sie wieder gesund. Dann verändert sie ihr Aussehen zu dem von Jeannie und übt. Auf der Bühne erzählt der Mann derweil einen weiteren Witz. Eine Frau trägt einen Minirock und orthopädische Schuhe. Auf ihrem letzten Geburtstagskuchen waren 48 Kerzen, auf dem Stück, dass er hatte. Jeder Komiker erzähle Witze über seine Frau. Trotzdem ist er seit 28 Jahren verheiratet und sieht persönlich keinen Humor darin. Ihre Nachbarn sind geschieden oder getrennt. Er sieht häuft seine Frau an und fragt: "Wo haben wir versagt?" Er kündigt an, dass Bonnie Greer eine Kehlkopfentzündung hat. Daher bittet er um Applaus für Miss Jeannie aus Cocoa Beach. Jeannies Schwester betritt nun die Bühne und singt. Jeannie macht derweil zuhause ein Kreuzworträtsel. Sie meint, dass sie böse sein wird, bis er nach Hause kommt. Jeannies Schwester singt derweil und bei der Zeile exploding into shock, blinzelt sie und Nelson verliert seine Hose. Daraufhin reißt er ein Tischtuch herunter und versteckt sich. Jeannies Schwester zieht ihn auf die Bühne und Nelson fliegt von der Bühne. Tony reißt einem Kellner das Tablett herunter und verlässt dann den Raum. Akt II Im Haus geht Nelson wütend in sein Zimmer und meint, dass Jeannie alles getan hat, um ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Jeannie läuft ihm hinterher und fragt, ob er sich nicht amüsiert hat. Er verlangt eine Erklärung. Sie weiß nicht, was er getan hat. Er meint, dass sie in ihre Flasche gehen soll, wenn sie so kommt. Dann schickt er sie in die Flasche und Jeannie geht hinein. Sie soll sich eine gute Erklärung ausdenken. Dann legt sich Tony auf die Couch, während Jeannies Schwester erscheint. Sie ändert ihr Erscheinungsbild in das von Jeannie und Tony erblickt sie. Daraufhin folgt er ihr und ermahnt sie, dass sie in die Flasche gehen sollte. Als er in die Küche geht, ist Jeannie jedoch verschwunden. Tony geht daher wieder zurück und sucht Jeannie. Dann öffnet er die Flasche und blickt hinein. Jeannie ist jedoch darin. Daher stellt Tony die Flasche wieder hin. Er meint, dass er so durcheinander ist, dass er schon Gespenster sieht. Dann legt er sich wieder hin. Inzwischen kommt Jeannnies Schwester und öffnet die Flasche. Dann legt sie ihm ein Kissen unter den Kopf und geht hinaus. Tony will hinauslaufen, doch da kommt Healy ihm entgegen. Er hat Jeannie nicht gesehen. Außerdem ist der Korken weg. Tony sieht Jeannie drinnen. Dann geht er in die Küche und glaubt, dass Jeannie sich gegen ihn gestellt hat. Roger entgegnet, dass sie sich nicht gegen ihren Meister stellen kann. Roger scherzt, dass man ihr vielleicht keine Dienstvorschrift ausgehändigt hat. Roger will ihm eine schöne warme Decke und ein Glas Milch holen. Tony blickt in die Flasche und meint, dass es ihr gut geht. Dann sieht er ihre Schwester, die in die Küche geht. Dann folgt Roger ihr und stößt Tony die Tür in den Rücken, sodass dieser das Glas Milch fallen lässt. Er setzt sich hin. Roger will gehen, doch Nelson meint, dass er bleibt. Jeannies Schwester ist in der Mikrowelle und lässt diese explodieren. Als sie hinausgehen, kommt ihnen Jeannie zwei mal entgegen. Da kommen Dr. Bellows und seine Frau. Er will eine Erklärung für sein schändliches Benehmen. Nelson fragt, ob sie nicht morgen früh sprechen können. Missis Bellows sieht derweil die Flasche und fragt, ob er inzwischen herausgefunden hat, wo man diese bekommen kann. Doch er verneint. Dr. Bellows meint, dass er morgen sein Verhalten vor General Peterson rechtfertigen muss.Dieser wird für seine Erklärungen nicht so viel Sympathie entgegenbringen, wie er. Nelson meint, dass er es kaum glauben wird. Healy nimmt ihn beiseite, während Nelson mit Missis Bellows tanzt, sodass sie Jeannies Schwester nicht sihet. Nun materialisiert sich Jeannie und sieht ihre Schwester. Dann blinzeln sich beide Jeannies weg. Missis Bellows fragt, was hier vorgeht. Beide Jeannies finden sich im Garten wieder. Die Schwester meint, dass sie am Zuge sei. Sie hat jedoch nicht damit gerechnet, dass Healy sie freilässt. Jeannie schickt ihre Schwester nach Hause. Sie blinzelt Jeannie daraufhin weg, bis später du Kröte. Daraufhin verschwindet auch sie und es gibt ein Erdbeben im Haus. Dann fliegen Gegenstände durch den Raum. Nelson und seine Gäste gehen unter dem Tisch in Deckung, wegen des Erdbebens. Nelson behauptet, dass er das erste Erdbeben im Nightclub spürte. Dr. Bellows entschuldigt sich bei ihnen. Da fällt auch noch ein Stück Decke herunter. Akt II Nach dem Ende des Erdbebens gehen sie. Missis Bellows will nach Hause gehen, um dort die Schäden zu begutachten. Da erscheint Jeannie. Siemeint, dass es gut ist und ihre Schwester weg ist. Sie hat den ganzen Ärger gemacht. Sie wollte ihn in einen Käfig stecken. Da erscheint die andere Jeannie und sperrt Jeannie in einen Eisblock ein. Tony meint, dass er sich einen großen Drink mit Eiswürfeln macht. Dann schickt Jeannie ihre Schwester zu ihrer Mutter. Tony und Roger ergreifen derweil die Flucht. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Kategorie: Episode (Bezaubernde Jeannie)